Pudo ser tan facil
by Citric Impulse
Summary: -¿Por qué me lo preguntaste ahora?- Pregunto ansiosa-¿Lo estabas esperando?-Contraataco el.-No-Dijo ella -Pues, por eso- El volvió a sonreír con más ganas que nunca.


**Pudo ser tan Fácil.**

Era verdad.

El no se resignaba, era la verdad, yo lloraba a caudales. Escondida en el baño. Todos seguro se preguntaran ¿Dónde esta la sabelotodo Granger? Infinitas opciones estarán formándose en las ingenuas mentes de la inmensa cantidad de alumnos reunidos en el Gran Salón. Pero Hermione no lo sabia, y ella lo prefiere así.

Nadie sabe y mucho menos supone que Hermione Granger esta encerrada en el cuarto de baño, sola y con muchas razones para hacer eso.

**Pudo ser tan fácil pero lo dejaste ir**

**Pudo más tu orgullo, tu ego, tu miedo**

**A ser feliz**

**Y por que a mi me toca sufrir**

**Si solo te ame de más**

**No lo pude evitar**

Por que para muchas personas la Prefecta era la faz que personificaba a la perfección.

Sus notas perfectas, la envidia de muchos, la altanería y valentía al enfrentarse a Malfoy y su sequito de babosas serpientes. Su calidez hacia amigos.

Sus amigos...

Ellos, o mas bien el...

Nadie podría suponer que _el_ era la razón de su estado

**Y entonces grito, lloro, muero**

**Todo en silencio (todo en silencio)**

**Y entiendo como alguien puede amar sufriendo**

**(Amar sufriendo) yeah amar sufriendo**

**Solo por ti**

De todas formas ella no podía reclamárselo.

Ella no era como Cho, quien al morir Cedric se había puesto como una marrana enfrente de todos, sin pudor.

Hermione era diferentes ella no podía salir al Gran Salón y gritar _"¡Escúcheme todos! Me siento terrible por que el idiota de mi mejor amigo no se me quiere declarar"._

Ella por ser la personificación de la perfección, tenia que ser fría guardarse los remordimientos, morderse la lengua, y seguir con la rutina.

Pero hoy no pudo ser así.

**Mi voz no te alcanza siendo que te perdí**

**Se escucha el eco de un silencio que habla de ti**

**Y puedo escribir la más triste canción**

**Para decirte amor que no te puedo olvidar.**

_Flash-Back_

_Caía la noche, en el vestíbulo oscuro había una silueta iluminada débilmente por los rayos de la luna llena que llegaban a duras penas. Al parecer esperaba, pacientemente._

_Por las escaleras se diviso una segunda persona, que bajaba apresuradamente. Se le veía mucho más esbelta que su compañero, tropezó al último escalón, pero no callo. Se situó al lado del chico._

_-Llegas tarde- Ladro el._

_-Lo siento, Ginny no me dejaba de hablar.- Murmuro Hermione._

_-Da igual- Replico bruscamente Ron.-Empezamos por el primer piso._

_Caminaron uno al lado del otro. Barrieron el primer piso caminando rápidamente. La calidez de la noche relajo rápidamente las tensiones de la llegada de Hermione. Y pronto empezaron a charlar._

_-... Pero de todas formas estuvo mal que invitaras a McLaggen.- Argumentaba Ron. Hablaban de la fiesta de Slulgorn del hace meses._

_-No era con malas intenciones, y de todas formas ¿Qué te importa?  
_

_-Eh... Es que eres mi... ¿amiga?- Esa respuesta me irrito. Bufe._

_-¡Hay Ron! Por que no lo admites, se que te gusto y tu a mi. ¿Por qué no me invitas a salir y ya? Yo lo espero todo el tiempo._

_-No seas entupida. El hombre debe dar el primer paso –Mascullo, casi masticando las palabras._

_Luego de eso todo fue difícil-_

_Fin del Flash-Back_

**(Yhee)Y entonces grito, lloro, muero**

**Todo en silencio (todo en silencio)**

**Y entiendo como alguien puede amar sufriendo**

**(Amar sufriendo)**

**Y entonces grito (grito),**

**Lloro (lloro), muero (muero)**

**Todo en silencio (todo en silencio)**

**Y entiendo como alguien puede amar sufriendo**

**(Amar sufriendo) yeah amar sufriendo**

**Yeah amar sufriendo**

**Hasta morir**

El ruido de la puerta sobresalto a Hermione.

Los pasos acercandose la hicieron callarse de golpe. Ella sabia quien era, pero no quería hablar con el.

Ella no podía llorar enfrente de el.

El no podía consolarla.

Por que aunque el era su príncipe azul, ella no era una princesa.

Se quedo inmóvil recostada contra la separación de los baños, el mármol frió le quemo contra la mejilla ardiente, pero la despabilo.

-Mione ¿Dónde estas?- Pregunto hablando alto.

-Aquí- Murmuro Hermione lo suficiente alto. Para que la escuchara. El se sentó al lado de ella, y se quedaron un minuto en silencio. El solía hablar mucho. Siempre sabia que decir. En esta ocasión también sabia que decir pero por primera vez estaba cómodo en el silencio.

-No te bombardeare con preguntas de las que ya conozco respuesta como ¿Estas bien? o ¿Te pasa algo? Por que seria rebasar mi propio nivel de estupidez- Comenzó a hablar Ron en susurros que solo ellos dos oían- Al contrario, lo resumiré en dos palabras.- Casa sonrió solo casi.

-Lo siento- Hermione sonrió. Y esta vez el también.

**Pudo ser tan fácil**

**Pero lo dejaste ir...**

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó por el ruido que provocaba la lluvia.

A ella no le desagradaba la lluvia. De hecho la amaba. Pero era sábado. A ella le hubiera gustado mucho seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo se levanto contenta, y fue a desayunar.

Camino pensante, mientras se recogía en cabello mojado en una cola de caballo.

En el Gran Salón se encontró con Ron y Harry, quienes conversaban, ¡como no!, sobre Quiddich.

Los saludo y se sirvió una taza de café.

-¿Hermione?- La llamo Ron

-¿Mmm?- Pregunto ella, masticando una tostada

-¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?- Hermione se atraganto con la tostada, y tosió un poco. Harry los miro divertido.

-¿Qué?- soltó desconcertada "¡Que pregunta tan inteligente!"Se regaño a si misma.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?- Dijo, articulando cada palabra con lentitud.

-Eh... Si, claro- Murmuro Mione. Demasiado atontada para decir algo más inteligente.

-Genial te veo luego- Dijo, a continuación se levanto sonriendo como nunca.

-¡Espera!- Grito Hermione sin contenerse. Se levanto e ignorando todas las miradas curiosas se levanto y corrió hasta alcanzar a Ron.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el que se había detenido para esperarla. La gente pasaba y los miraban pero ellos seguían sin hacer mucho, por no decir nada, de caso.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntaste ahora?- Pregunto ansiosa, retorciendo un mechón castaño.

Ron adquirió un semblante mucho mas serio. Y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Lo estabas esperando?- Pregunto

-No- Respondió Mione después de un segundo. El volvió a sonreír con más ganas que nunca.

-Pues, por eso lo hice ahora.

Con un guiño de ojos, prosiguió su camino derrochando entusiasmo, dejando a Mione asombrada por la respuesta.

**Te doy gracias por no dejarlo ir.**


End file.
